


Weird Lucid Dreams w/ Phe

by Pheonix_Fire, Sleep (Pheonix_Fire)



Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Diary/Journal, Dreams, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Fire/pseuds/Pheonix_Fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Fire/pseuds/Sleep
Summary: I have Lucid Dreams? I didn't really resarch this well. This book is more of a jurnal than peice of writing.I feel Embaresed for myself allready. FML i'll update this when I have a dream/story so no set update thing.Will definatly add to tags/fandoms in the future because my dreams are Weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Future Self That Is Going To Hate Present Sleep Deprived Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Future+Self+That+Is+Going+To+Hate+Present+Sleep+Deprived+Me).



> Note to future self: no matter how much I hate myself for this book I will not delete it only edit to make it better.

This is more of an introduction Chapter. 

No one probably going to care.

The first dream that made me look up lucid dreaming was about me flying/falling/jumping? off the top of macanaou bridge. After having that dream i searched up weird dreams and found out about lucid dreaming. I vaguely remeber having the same sort of dream for two years on holoween a cuple of years ago were the second dream was a contunation of the first dream. 

If you hhave any questions for me comment them i guess. I will probably update this first chapter later when I figure out what the flip is going on.

I am sorry in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes because i will most likely write things after i wake up and post unedited to edit at a later date. 

See you later after I wake up.


	2. Avongers

The avengers and I were being chased by setient kazoos. Half of the world was destroyed and we were cornered in a burning building. I woke up in the middle of the night crying. 

Thats it for now.


	3. My Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context my brother is a little higher then usual on the autistic spectrum and doesn't do jokes very well but that doesn't stop him from telling them.

Durring COVID-19 outbreak

My Brother: stupid joke*  
Mom: small laugh  
My Brother: "thank you, thank you, I'll be here all month."   
Mom: "hahaha, yeah you will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe shifty chickens

**Author's Note:**

> I ocaianally dream about friends so some things might be changed from actual dream for privacy


End file.
